


Kids Are Crazy

by keithko_gay_ne



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keithko_gay_ne/pseuds/keithko_gay_ne
Summary: Ok. New school, check.New friends, check.Villians, check.Victory...Houston we have a problem.





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness. Everything begins with darkness. Without the darkness, there is no light. For one to exist without the other is such nonsense; they are both the birthplaces of the other. As a living, breathing being in this world, our job is obscure. We were not set upon this Earth to obliviate darkness; we were born to contain it.  
The definition of peace is so, finding the perfect balance of the dark and light. But with the ongoing battles; light wanting to destroy and dark wanting to consume; peace cannot be reached. As sad as it sounds, it is true. The Hunters and Huntresses in the worlds are meant to contain the darkness. Grimm, as stated, were, and still are, meant to contain the light. The one monstrosity is that the power to control such beings can, and will, be misused; Salem.  
From thinking about this, many have disestablished their belief in a so-called ‘god’. We only create, brew up, such a being because we feel the need to believe that someone can fix the world for us. That god will reign; destroying the demons, the power-hungry. The god they believe in, you believe in, isn’t real. Our belief only leads to more chaos; resulted by us sitting on our rumps, watching, waiting for our savior, as the world sinks. We need to solve the world’s problems, our problems, on our own; together, as the people of this world. But what if this ‘god’ is real? If god was to be watching us, right now, why wouldn’t he just uncage the dove of peace? Face the facts, god is only good to watch us die.  
For our whole lives, we strain to sustain a ‘good relationship’ with death. A relationship where you become rewarded with a gift, to rise; to not rot in hell. The one thing that people never realize is that if everything begins with darkness, it must end that way. Full of darkness. Though, one question that has been lingering in my head. Are we heroes keeping the peace? Or are we weapons pointed at the enemy, so someone else can claim the victory?

Have you ever met someone without a hint of darkness in their past? If you have, kill them, they are infections. The others, to make up for all the darkness in their past, they fend for the light. Typical hero story.  
Not trying to sound like a narcissist here, but my story is much better. It fits the human hunger, desire, for destruction, sadness. The cravings that start war after war. I see no fight for humanity if it is just going to end up tearing itself apart, limb by limb.

Vale. I am guessing you’re not familiar with it. One of the four kingdoms of Remnant. Its predicted end, the fall of Beacon. Don’t worry, we’ll get to that later. The kingdom of Vale was born from darkness, just like all the others. After its establishment, it became home to one of the best combat schools. I know, in this world at least, that combat schools aren’t ‘put to use’ that often. This world; I know that phrase sounds crazy. Your home is Earth and mine is Remnant. We must provoke that boundary.

Me, at the time where this story begins; I was sixteen. No, fourteen. My memory is becoming foggy. Ozpin had chosen me to attend his school, Beacon after I ‘accidently’ became involved in police work.

 ***A SPECIAL NOTICE***  
I got involved with a  
Robbery.  
The police were, at least,  
Okay.  
I, still, don’t know about them  
Criminals.


	2. Chapter 2

On the airship ride to Beacon, I had spotted two girls, who later, names identified them as Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Being a fourteen year old, I was very stubborn. I wouldn’t let myself give in to the airsickness, clawing at me. My stomach became a knot, and my head, a beating heart. My legs melted into rubber and I stumbled over to the window. After a few minutes of holding back my vomit, I was given a friendly reminder that the ride was over. A blonde boy, a good head taller than me, bumped into my shoulder. This allowed my jaw to get a little alone time with the glass pane I was just staring through. I don’t remember exactly what I thought, but it was relatively close to something like, ‘That son of a duck!’ Using the railing, I pushed back, away from the window. My body was soon swept away by a mass stream of students, new and old. During my trip down the river, I spotted the blonde, throwing up in a garbage can. I called him ‘puke boy’ from that day forth. You know the feeling you get, watching your life flash before your eyes? The pain and regret mixing with happiness in your eyes? Now, put the face you’ve seen as mine. I was standing, in the courtyard, dazed. My life had just smacked me upside the head. A feeling gnawed at the back of my head, like I knew my life would start and end here. Oh, how I wish I had paid attention to that feeling. I looked so dumb and stupid that some would mistake me as a victim of the Nutcracker. Speaking of which, I vividly remember watching as Yang was kidnapped by her friends, leaving Ruby all alone. My heart ached and I felt bad for the poor girl just watching. The only problem was that I couldn’t move my feet. That was the problem with my powers, I would just freeze up.

***WINTER***

Think about

This last sentence,

Hard.

Then, you will

Understand.


	3. Drama Rama

My brain won’t allow me to remember how I got to the hall, but I did. Ozpin was going on, giving an excruciatingly long lecture about school rules and the new student exam; darkness and light. What trash.  
Following up to the speech, the new students were sent to rest before the exam. I know by exam, you’re thinking a written assessment or a math test. Boy, you couldn’t be more wrong.   
Since our teams were not decided yet and dorms would not be used until then, boys and girls of the first year were forced to rest in the common room. Even though I was of one of the first group to arrive, the common room was packed with students. It seems as though everyone already had friends, for they were all chit-chatting with one another. I had found a good, dark corner, near the back of the room, to lay my sleeping bag down, along with all my other supplies. Unzipping my bag, I snatched my scroll and popped on my headphones. I scrolled through my music and selected my favorite song, Centuries of Immortals. I didn't bother to get changed since it would be a little awkward (you know, boys everywhere) and laid back; all decked up in my jeans and 'athlete' muscle tee. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a girl with pink hair approach me. I had thought, Is my music too loud? The girl, who felt vaguely familiar, took a seat next to me. She had emerald green eyes and creamy skin. At first, I thought she was going to talk to me, but she glanced at me; fear danced across her face. She quickly got up and made away as she had come.   
This didn't bother me one bit. I had gotten used to it after many years of experience. Being a girl, who wasn't even born in this world, people gave me looks all the time.   
Not to be too random, but it seems like a good time to fill you in about me. My memories of my past are scattered, as though someone had taken bits and pieces of it out.   
*FLASHBACK #1*  
Tears. There were only tears. We were part of the smear of black, pushing through the doors. Rain. It was raining. The perfect weather to match the setting and mood. My sister stared straight ahead, her little blond head tilting up to try and see where we were. I knew exactly where we were. My family and I were located in the house where we friends mourn. The place where the only color was black, up and down the walls, the people's clothes, their tears. We were at the funeral home. This has been my second time here within two weeks. The first was for Jennifer, my mother's best friend; Megan and Riley's mom. She died from breast cancer; something that no one outside her family knew about. Here we are again; more death. Without the idea I was walking toward the front of the room, I was brought back down to Earth by the sound of a boy. Tilting my head, I see a woman, gripping his shoulders. They're both crying. I snap my head back and approach the looming, dark box ahead of me. And there his is. Lying there as still as a rock, Tom. James's father and another one of my mother's best friends, dead.  
*FLASHBACK #2*  
The television blared before me, presenting the best galactic movie of all time, Star Trek Beyond, the last and final movie of the Star Trek series. I was approaching the part where Captain Kirk revealed the identity of Krall, the best villain of all time, when my sister walked in. "What the heck is that," she sneered, "Star Trek? Ugh! You are the lamest sister ever!!" Atlantica charges over to the TV and hits the eject button for the DVD player. "What are you doing? Stop." I say, my voice showing no emotion. The angel, so I call her, grabs the DVD and snaps it like a twig. She throws it on the ground, using her heel to smash it into a million pieces. "Mother! Come quick," Atlantica yells, "Xion broke my DVD!" Anger boiled up inside me and my street instincts kicked in. I grabbed my so-called 'sister' by the hair and flipped her onto the floor. My fists raining down punches on her face. "Stop! STOP!" her little, helpless arms flying around, trying to protect her face. "XION! GET OFF YOUR SISTER NOW!" Mrs. Dessen shouted at me. I immediately got off 'the angel' and shuffled my feet. "YOU ARE GROUNDED YOUNG LADY!" she yelled. Atlantica smirked at me, her eyes saying, 'Ha Loser!'. "Atlantica to your room now!" her mother snapped. 

I don't know why, but somehow these are the only pieces of my true past that I have.   
Little did I know, at the time, that tears were streaming down my face. They stung my eyes, only making more come. Kids began to stare, their eyes watching me helpless. None of them moved, nor even came to me to see if I needed help. Well, all except one. The girl, Ruby Rose, who I was talking about earlier in the story, came to me. She sat down next to me, her in her Grimm pjs. Being Ruby, she began to converse with me. The conversation began with something like so.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I am fine. Just a little shaken up."  
My memory being as it is, I cannot remember the full conversation. I lied to her. I had lied to her. There was no guilt for doing so, at the time. Later, it would come back to haunt me.  
"One sec. What is your name, friend? Mine's Ruby!"  
"Xion. Xion Gunther."  
Eventually, after chaos ended, everyone fell asleep. I, being the only one awake, crept to the window. It wasn't really a window, just more like a set of french doors, leading to the roof. Careful not to make any noise, I pushed the glass open, making a way for myself to escape. The cool breeze hit my body, bringing relief with it. My eyes wouldn't close during the night, knowing that dreams of the past would come to haunt me. Dreams that, no matter how many times I try, I can't remember when I go to write them down. Dreams that made me wake up with loads of sweat, a sudden scream once in awhile. Dreams that made me seem insane.  
In front of me was a balcony, a long large railing stretching along the perimeter of it. I walked over to the edge of the balcony. My knuckles began to turn white from gripping the railing so hard.   
I started to think that the whole idea of a trip outside was pointless. Spinning around on my heels, I began to head back to the others, who were soundly sleeping. Halfway to the doors, a pain struck me in the chest. I found my way onto my knees; my vision suddenly turned into flash of white light. It blinded me. I was slowly drifting in and out of conscienceless. My hands and arms, I was beginning to lose control of them. Using the only source of help I had left, I screamed. My screams had hopefully reached the others.   
I slowly felt my body rise, off the ground. My arms and legs began to take on weird shapes, as though I was being controlled by a puppetmaster. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was that pink-haired girl, hand over her mouth looking at me. Her eyes were wide in terror.


	4. Where He At?

screamed. I threw my hand up to where my heart was placed, searching for a beat. Thankfully, I found one. My eyes scanned the room, which was white walls and tile floors. I was sitting in a bed, covered in white sheets and and dim light hanging over my head. Throwing the covers off my body, I stood up. My shoes were resting right beside the bed, so I, as quickly as possible, slid them on. I quietly opened the door and, eventually, found my way back to the common room.   
I didn't dare to check the clock as I walked in. All the students were up, roaming around, and getting ready for the day. Pushing my way through the kids, I made my way back to my stuff. The room instantly became silent, as everyone became notified that I was in their presence. I checked to make sure all my stuff was untouched, and found that it was. Taking my change of clothes for the day (my battle outfit), I traveled around to find a bathroom to change in. On my journey a jerk, named Cardin, stopped me.  
"So...we got someone with issues here, now. First fanus girl," Cardin spoke with me, pointing over at a girl, Velvet, with bunny ears. At this time in the morning, I really didn't want to have a conversation with this guy. "Now you. I don't want to get murdered by someone like you." His sentences confused me. What issues did I have?   
"Listen here asshole," I responded, "I don't want to deal with you right now. And if you're talking about issues, you haven't read your birth certificate." My shoulder slammed into his chest as I pushed past him, leaving my words as that. Behind me, I could hear the snapping of a pencil and the cracking of someone's knuckles.   
After my little delay, I entered the bathroom and flew myself in the nearest stall. While changing, I overheard girls discussing the exam. The exam. I had completely forgotten.   
Standing on one of the platforms, I was readying my battle stance. The kids next to me turned to blurred colors as they were sent flung into the forest. A forest?, you ask. Yes, our exam was to see if we could survive being flung off a cliff in a dense forest, crawling with Grimm. Adding on to that we had to find a partner (the first person we see) and locate the ruins, where we would take a chess piece. We would, then, have to return back to the cliffs, both of you all in one piece. Looking back on this now, I think this was extremely unnecessary. Ozpin must have been insane.  
A few seconds later, I was flung towards the trees. While flying, I could see almost everyone. As I was watching the others, I lost my landing position, which resulted with an emergency reaction. Nearing the closest tree, I held my palm out and gave myself a solid, ice-cold landing. It wasn’t shabby, I do say so myself. Giving the tree a big bear hug, I shimmied to the ground. This might sound crazy right here, but my weapon was, I changed it, a double bladed staff. I created it myself, during the time of...I’ll tell you later. I don’t use my staff often.   
A chill drifted through the air. It didn’t phase me. I’m created to tolerate the cold. I, clearly, remember following that chill came an Ursa. My hand flew to my weapon, and when I went to land an attack, the Ursa had already been sliced, clean, in half.   
Being the nosy girl I was, and still am, I approached the corpse and observed it. To my partner, who was watching in the bushes, I must have looked like a goth-freak. But then again, my partner was watching me from behind some bushes. Did he ever think that he looked like a creepy stalker?  
I recall spotting my partner when I saw the glint of silver coming from the plants, crowding the area behind the dead Grimm. I crossed my heart and hoped that it wasn’t a Beowolf, or worse(Cardin). My throat released a loud warrior cry, which (now that I am older and mature) I realized, would have attracted more Grimm. Thankfully, Axel did not turn out to be a Beowolf. He being the sneaky teen that he is, jumped out of his hiding place, giving himself away.  
*A THING TO TAKE NOTE OF*  
Every hunter and huntress  
Has a special, unique power  
known as a semblance.  
For example, extreme speed.


	5. Chapter 5

In my surprise, my aura kicked on, creating a huge flash of silver light. I expected Axel to be blinded, but I soon found out, after a little bonding time, that he was blind already. Right now you are probably thinking,  _ He was watching you from the bushes? Shouldn't he be blind?  _ To answer this question, being a little jerk that I am, I'll just say that you're going to have to wait.

***REREAD THE FIRST SENTENCE OF THIS PARAGRAPH***

Aura is a force

That protects you, 

Let's you know things, 

Gives you warnings.

For some, to unlock your

Aura is a difficult task.

Being a health freak that I, still, am, I rushed over to tend to Axel; for I thought that he was severely injured. Of course, since he was completely blind, he was unharmed; unphased even. Axel turned to face me and held out his hand like he knew I was there.

"Partner?" He stated, putting it in the form of a question. You may be questioning like,  _ How do you remember exactly what he said?  _ My answer: One, stop asking questions. Two, it is like how you can remember the exact thing that your mother said to you before you went biking or something like that. 

I gripped Axel's hand in agreement. We were partners. We were going to be on the same team. Oh wait, I need (no I want) to give you a description of my buddy. Axel had red-orange hair that naturally spiked at the end. He had a boy cut that paired perfectly with his square jaw. His eyes were a deep turquoise color, like the ocean, never-ending. Height wise, Axel was a good foot taller than me. He was extremely well built for someone his age, skinny and strong. His smile was quirky and dorky. Whenever he stood still, he would have his hands on the back of his head, as if he was watching a meteor shower. Axel's outfit was not unique, like all the others. He wore an orange t-shirt, usually with a black leather coat (from long to short; the length of his quote would change often). As for pant, he mostly stuck with your typical sports pants (always down to the ankle). Axel's footwear was out-of-this-world, though. On his feet were Curry shoes (shout out to Under Armour. These shoes are super comfortable and look awesome! Go and buy and pair), though instead of your normal soles, he had metal with spikes. 

Since we had both found our partner, all we needed to do was find the ruins, grab a relic, and go.

"Where do we go? What's your name? Why is your hair so short? How did you produce yo-" I cut him off in the middle of his question rant. 

"My name is Xion. We need to head north. I spotted the ruins over there while falling to the ground. My hair is short because I like it that way." Surely answering his questions would make him shut up. 

I couldn't answer the last question, though. It would endanger me. My brain, then, clicked and a big question came.

"Boy," I said while I turned to face him, "What is your name and why did my aura not hurt you?"

Axel's expression changed to one full of serious thought as if he was considering on not telling me anything. After a few awkward moments of silence, he spoke up.

"My name is Axel. Axel Knight. Got it memorized?" (dedicated to Caroline.) He pointed a finger to his forehead. He waited. I realized that he actually wanted an answer to his question he asked. Slowly, I nodded my head yes. He resumed speaking.

"I wasn't harmed by your aura because it only was a bright light." He took a deep breath.

Okay, this wasn't adding up. I thought to myself,  _ Only a bright flashing light? That should have burned your eyes right off your skull! _ My mouth began to open in protest, but it snapped shy when my partner continued. 

"...and I am blind-making me immune to it. I already know what your next question is, so I'll answer it. How I see you, how I know where you are; that is my semblance. When I put my feet on the ground, they send an image to my head about what is around me. I can see shapes, details, and auras. Just not color."

I take back what I was thinking a little bit ago. This kid  _ is  _ interesting. I wasn't going to ask if; how he sees things if he was blind, though. That question came to my mind after he answered it. 

I never realized how long I was in 'deep thought', but I was zoned out long enough that Axel had to punch me to tell me that we needed to get moving. We ran into no Grimm on our way to the ruins. The whole time, I stared at the ground. When approaching our destination, Axel and I heard screams. Surely enough, we both picked up our pace and started sprinting toward the noise. As we went along, the brush started getting thicker. Axel and I, eventually, stumbled in on a clearing a few moments later. We both ended up on the ground laughing. Barf boy, somehow, got 'hooked up'. Literally, he was hanging from the poisonous barb of a scorpion Grimm. I should've helped the poor fellow. But then again, I was a snobby reserved teenager with no thoughts about the future.  

With my silver eyes, I spotted the relics and without warning, took off. The whole world around me was a blur, until, I saw her. Red/pink hair with those emerald green eyes. Oh, how could I forget? She had been treating me like a rotten egg ever since she saw me. At the time (teenage talk here), I was like,  _ Oh my god! What's her deal?! She has been acting like a jerk since I met her.  _ In those few seconds, I was zoned out, I ran into Yang Xiao Long. Just great. Though, me crashing into her lead to Axel and I choosing our chess piece. 

When I ran into her, I was expecting her to be kinda squishy.  Nope. Yang was a piece of steel. Her and I, like a yellow and blue mass, ended up knocking over the Bishop pawn. 

"What the heck kid?! Watch where you are going." Yang spat. She, later, would end up putting this on my birthday card. Classic Yang. Punny as ever. 

I kept my straight face and looked her directly in the eye. 

"Watch where you're standing," I stated, showing no emotion. 

Yang looked like she had just been shot. A cruel smile crept on her lips.

"Looks like Snow White has some competition for Ice Queen here!" The blonde shouted loud enough so everyone could hear. Attention isn't something I am very fond of. 

Axel, thankfully, came to my rescue. He ran over, and with a helping hand, lifted me off the ground. Along with hoisting me off the ground, Axel had picked up the fallen Bishop pawn.  _ Well, looks like that one's ours.  _

A large screech was heard. As if a command, everyone (but poor Axel) looked up to see Ruby and Weiss struggling with a large bird Grimm. I pulled out my staff. Even though my weapon wasn't the most advanced, it worked. 

My eyes darted over to Axel's figure, just to see him standing there with no weapon. 

"WHERE'S YOUR WEAPON?!" I lectured the boy.

"I am fine. I got this. Got it memorized? " Axel finished the statement with his signature phrase.

I rolled my eyes and found that everyone was already battling with the Grimm. My mind splattered.   _ Why weren't the Grim paying any attention to me?  _ I was replaying that thought over and over, but I didn't know about  _ it  _ yet. With a slight jog, Chaos (that is what I am going to be calling Axel and I from now on) joins the fight. (AN: I know this sounds like a video game phrase. For you Ava.). 

My staff had landed a few hits on the bird, but I could feel coldness brewing inside. I put my brain on lock-down mode, checking to see if anyone was watching and slowly, but quietly, made my way behind a broken pair of columns. The world around me started to blur. I kept my hands hidden. My head started screaming, like a little child. I acknowledged that I started groaning and crying (I personally hate the feeling of pain) in pain. 

My body slumped down into a ball, hidden, only to find that I wasn’t alone. I couldn’t see anything at the moment, but I could hear the voice. “Xion, it’s me your best friend-” Before they could finish, the mind that belonged to me slipped out of consciousness.

 

***QUESTIONS I HAD***

Why do I have random migraines?

Who’s voice was talking to me?

What was Cardin talking about?

What kind of weapon does Axel have?

_ And who’s on my team?! _


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke in the last spot I remember being. Axel’s face was hovering over me, hopefully making sure I was okay (If he wasn’t I swear…). He was yelling things like, “Oh my mother of Neptune!” and “Her hands are ice, she probably would win Weiss Queen!”. Sometimes he would let it slip and yell, “Damn her hands are so cold!” My body started to twitch, most likely woken up from Axel’s screaming. These sudden movements seemed to have had calmed Axel down. Actually, now that I think about it, I should have called him ‘health freak’.

My right eye was the first to open, based on what Axel told me. I slowly began to with gain control of my body. Shakily, I pushed myself off the ground into a standing position.

“Xion are you okay? I was so worried! You were only out for like three minutes though. A little boy-” Axel started rambling on but was silenced by a jab to the gut from a short black-haired goth kid.

“Jace Xingbar. As your buddy was saying, I was the one who went and got your perv of a partner here.” Mr. Urchin Head introduced himself. He kind of sounded like the voice. No, wait, his was a little too deep. The boy had brown eyes and pale skin, along with his hair. He looked like he hadn’t seen the sun in a while, like me. Except I had tan skin, weird for someone kept inside most their life.

“You’re Xion Gunther, the loco wizard, I assume?” Jace said, with a cocky expression plastered on his face. Me and my short black to blue head didn’t understand a word that came from his little mouth. A hand flew and smacked that kid in the face. Now, I realize what I had done was 100% reasonable.

“What the hell was that for?!” Jace practically screamed. Axel started hysterically laughing. Drowned by his laugh, his barely audible phrases of, “She slapped you!” and “Rejected!” were spilled out. I pretended I didn’t hear him and kept my stone face expression, which was extremely difficult. 

“So, Jace,” I turned and spoke to him as nothing had happened, “Where is your partner?” Jace crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. 

“My partner is over there,” he said, pointing to another blonde boy, “He never told me his name so, yeah. That’s it.” I glanced over at the boy who, strangely, was curled up in a tree. A pang of the feeling of recognition struck my brain. I felt as if I had seen that boy before. Jace, who looked clearly annoyed that I wasn’t paying any attention to him, called to his partner.

“What? Are you a cat or something? Get down from that stupid tree! We have gotta head back to the cliff, remember?” Jace added an annoyed tone to his voice. 


End file.
